Snape's New Toy
by LBJ equals life
Summary: Hermione is captured by Death Eaters after they win the ongoing war against the Order of the Phoenix. She is given to Snape as war booty, but he shares his new toy with some Death Eaters, who all seem to know more than Snape does kinda funny not so dark


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to the talented Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Summary: Hermione is captured by Death Eaters after they win the ongoing war against the Order of the Phoenix. She is given to Snape as war booty, but he shares his new toy with all his Death Eater buddies, who all seem to know more than Snape does, but good friends always teach each other new tricks.

WARNING: contains rape, language and adult content. If you don't want to read any of that don't.

Hermione laid on the king size bed she had been tied to hours earlier, staring at the ceiling. Her arms were tied to the bed posts above her head and her legs were tied to the sides of the bed.

When she first was taken here by Wormtail, he stripped her of the clothes she had been wearing and dressed her in green and black lacy bra and thong. He said that Master likes to take off the clothes himself and those were his favorite lingerie.

She had screamed and tried to fight her bindings, but to no avail. She had lost her voice from yelling and her wrists were bruised and bleeding from trying to escape. She was now exhausted and worried for what might happen to her. She knew from her work in the Order, that the Death Eaters lived in Snape's house for the time being so she knew they could hear her, but chose to ignore her pleas for help (obviously).

Suddenly the door burst open and in walked Hermione's old potions teacher, Professor Severus Snape. He closed and locked the door before removing all of his clothes. He then approached Hermione.

He leaned down and hissed menacingly, "I am going to fuck you whether you like it or not. You can just enjoy it or try and fight it, but if you do, you will regret it. Understand? Good."

He climbed onto the bed and put a leg on either side of Hermione so that he was straddling her. She lay fearfully underneath him thinking that she shouldn't fight it because that would only lead to more trouble and pain, which she didn't want. She knew he was bigger and stronger than she was so she tried to think of something else while she was raped by someone she used to admire.

Snape loved the Slytherin bra and thong that Hermione was wearing, but of course he loved what was underneath them more. He moved his hands to her back and unclasped the bra and removed it so that her breasts, which were of decent size, sprang free. His lower abdomen began to harden and grow.

Snape raised his hands and touched Hermione's breasts. At first he gently massaged them and played with her nipples that had hardened due to the cold in his house in Spinner's End.

After a few minutes of gently fondling her breasts, Snape grew more forceful. He now was grabbing at them and squeezing tightly. Hermione cried out in pain, but Snape thought it was in pleasure, so he did it harder.

Then he leaned down and swirled his tongue around them and started nibbling at the nipples. Again he grew more forceful and was biting them until they bled slightly. This excited him and Hermione could tell because she could feel his erection press against her.

Snape began to slide down her body, licking and kissing until he was met by the green and black thong. He used his tongue and his teeth to move it down her legs and he noticed that it was a little bit wet. Once he got it down he was greeted by the sight of her pink pussy.

He licked it and then stuck two fingers into her folds. Then he stood up and repositioned himself. Without warning, he plunged into her. Hermione screamed and Snape could tell that she was a virgin. This excited him even more and he began to thrust in and out of her.

Hermione was in so much pain, but was beginning to get used to it. Despite the fact that her body was being invaded, she couldn't help but experience some pleasure from what Snape was doing to her. Before she knew it, an orgasm passed through her body and she screamed and panted loudly.

Snape didn't think that he had ever been this aroused in his life as he fucked this beautiful brunette who was having an orgasm beneath him. He could feel himself close to coming as he squeezed her boobs and pumped fast in and out of her. Then as he reached his climax in her, a knock was heard on his door.

He pulled out of her and put a robe on around himself and went to the door. As he opened it, he was greeted by the sight of Lucius Malfoy. As Malfoy peered around the door and saw a naked Hermione he said, "I thought I heard screaming. I hate that bloody mudblood. Mind if I had a go on her?" He had a lusty look in his eyes and Snape didn't miss the erection in his friend's pants when he saw Hermione's boobs.

"No, I don't mind, but I want to watch," Snape replied. He didn't trust Malfoy to not steal his new sex toy. If Malfoy was shocked that his friend wanted to watch him have sex, he hid his emotions well and walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He took off all of his clothes and approached the bed.

Hermione had heard this conversation and was nervous. She was still sore from being invaded by her ex-teacher and didn't want to have to experience that again, but knew it was inevitable. She thought of saying something to Malfoy, but knew it was better to remain quiet because he was bigger, stronger, and had a wand.

Malfoy sat on Hermione, similarly to how Snape had, but placed his hardened cock between her huge breasts. "She's got fantastic tits, Severus," Malfoy said, rubbing them and pinching her nipples. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll be done with her quickly; I took Viagra before I came here."

Malfoy began humping her chest while continuing to fondle her breasts. Despite the fact that her body was being invaded, Hermione couldn't help but become aroused at Malfoy's motions. She could feel herself having another orgasm. She moaned and screamed and thrashed beneath him. He came all over her face.

As Malfoy got off of her, Hermione could breathe normally again. Malfoy got off of her and started to redress. "I'll see you later, Severus and if you share, I might you later too, Mudblood." He said before he left, closing the door behind him.

After watching his friend play with his toy, Snape had become aroused again and wanted to have another ride. He took off his robe and approached Hermione. He thought that what Malfoy did looked kinky, so he thought that he too would fuck her boobs.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the horniness of her captor. He had only just gotten his release, but he needed it again. Wow, testosterone!

Snape climbed onto Hermione again, but this time higher, like Malfoy, and placed his dick between her breasts. It immediately hardened when it was placed there. The feeling of having boobs on either side of his manhood was so arousing. He pinched a nipple hard and reached behind with his other hand and stuck two fingers into Hermione's clit, who bucked beneath him.

"Scream my name! Scream dammit!" Snape commanded. She moaned his name just barely audible enough for him to hear. As she bucked against him and he started trusting between her breasts, someone walked into the room, which was left unlocked after Malfoy left.

"Whoa, kinky!" Nott had entered the room and unabashedly took off his pants and started masturbating.

"Hang on a second Ted, I've almost there," Snape panted as he continued fucking Hermione's boobs. He came all over her chest, face, and hair before standing up and getting off of the bed. He turned to face Nott.

"Whoa! Sev- I…umm…" Nott stammered. He was starring at his friend's "new toy" and was so aroused that his pants were _really_ hurting him. "Sev please please please can I have a ride on her? Oh please? I haven't hate sex in like 19 hours! I really need release especially after I went into Lucius' room and I saw some tablets sitting on his bureau. I thought it was Claritin and, you know how bad my allergies are, so I took a few, when Lucius came in and told me that what I took was his Viagra and then he told me that you have a fuckable sex kitten in your room so I had to come see. Boy was he right! I really really really want a go on her! Please?

"Calm down! Yeah sure go ahead. I'll just sit here and watch," Snape said, kind of frustrated at his friend for interrupting his turn with his toy.

"Thank you soooooooo much! I'll be done real quick!" With that, Nott quickly rid himself of all his clothes and walked over to where Hermione laid. Then he did something that excited her; he removed the ropes that bonded her to the bed. Hermione thought that she finally would be freed. She hadn't heard the conversation that had gone on between the two death eaters. She was disappointed when Nott flipped her over onto her stomach and then retied her to the bed.

Nott was a kinky guy. He didn't like regular sex. He wanted a little variety in his sex. So what he was recently into was ass-fucking. And that was exactly what he was going to do. Without warning he pushed his penis into Hermione's pooper-shooter. She screamed at the pain. From behind, Nott brought one hand around to fondle her breasts and the other hand to her pussy. He played with both while he found a steady rhythm of pumping in and out of her butt. He soon came and squirted his juices into her ass.

Nott got up and said, "thanks for the great time Sev," and left, leaving a very horny Hermione behind. She was extremely aroused and was about to cum when Nott had pulled out of her.

Snape was frustrated. He watched his friends fuck his toy again and was completely aroused. He considered masturbating because he wasn't sure if Hermione could stand anymore, but what the hell, she's his prisoner. He was also frustrated by the fact that his friends knew all of these things about having kinky sex and he didn't. He didn't know about titty or ass fucking until today and was annoyed by that.

Snape came up next to Hermione and examined her closely. She was trembling slightly and he thought it was due to the cold, but then he noticed the juices leaking out of her pussy and he decided that he would try Nott's trick and fuck her ass.

He turned Hermione onto her back and thrust his extremely hard dick into her pooper-shooter. There they stayed for a few minutes, bucking and thrashing about before they came simultaneously.

Snape pulled out of her and redressed. He didn't want any more of his fellow death eaters to come up and show Hermione how inexperienced he was. Not that he really cared, but he needed her to respect him.

Hermione was lying on the bed, completely out of breathe and, surprisingly, satisfied. She had just had some sort of sexual interactions with three different men, all of whom were not the worst looking, and could get her to orgasm. All she had to do was lie there. She didn't have to try and pleasure them or anything.

"Go get cleaned up. There's a bathroom right over there," Snape said, pointing to a door that Hermione had previously mistaken as a closet. As Snape vanished the ropes, Hermione slowly made her way to the bathroom and took a shower.

As his toy was bathing, Snape got another visitor. "Awww! Did I miss all of the action?" Rosier exclaimed. "I heard that you got a fuck toy up here and you didn't know how to work it."

"Well it's getting cleaned up now and I don't think its body could really take too much more. Sorry Evan," Snape told his friend.

"Ah well. I guess I'll have to teach you about getting head or dome another time. See ya later," Rosier said as he left Snape alone, who was very shocked that there was even more things that his toy could do and annoyed that he didn't know what they were.


End file.
